minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcrawler
Not to be confused with the X-men, Nightcrawler is fake and don't get nightmares. The model is different than the X-men, too. 8 months ago, a mythical, dark creature used to roam on biomes in minecraft. It never appeared again. It usually hunts and preys on minecrafters, especially juveniles and teenagers. I was the first one to found this creature, and I never played minecraft after that. The following story is here. I was playing minecraft with my friend, Chris. He liked to build pyramids and small golems that looked like rocks piled up together. No offence. As I was saying, Chris was building a tiny head made of dirt, while I hunted for woods. After I had gathered enough wood to fill my inventory, it was already nightfall. I crafted them into so many wood planks at our house I needed 2 giant chests to fill all. Our house was normal, built with wood and wooden doors. Suddenly, our torches went out. Chris really shaked up. He got out an another torch and place it. There was a hole, or something in our house floor. I shivered and asked him if he wanted to go there. He said yes and went in. I took a deep breath and went in the hole, and lead us directly into a scary situation. We fell into a cell made out of stone bricks, and we couldn't get out. Luckily, Chris had a diamond pic and we got out. It was a secret underground prison, or what I think was a prison. Villagers were there too, locked up in cells. One I found strange was a cell made of coal. There was a window so we could see a villager. I went to it, and saw a button. There was a sign next to it saying:"NIGHT MURDER BUTTON." I clicked on the button to see what happened. Suddenly, bats, fanged, fearful textured bats spawned. The villager looked up, and what was next was the horrifying scene: The bats bit the villager, and it was different then a zombie would attack a villager. Strangely, the bats pulled out his legs and went inside his body through the opened legs. The villager made squealing and painful noises as the bats ate his organs inside. Suddenly, the bats bursted out of the villager's head, fatally killing the villager and spreading redstone particles everywhere. It was the most disturbing scene ever on minecraft. The corpse fell and lay motionless. Chris sick on the floor, which I and him had to clean it up. After we finished, we went back into minecraft. But we were on a different location. We were outside, on a normal biome. But it was nightfall, and foggier than I expected. Suddenly, I heard a voice said,"FEAR NIGHT." I jumped up and turned around. No one. Chris was beside me, armed with a sword. We walked on and on, until we saw a dark Steve model with glowing eyes like that of a spider's crawling to us. We waited, but as soon as it was 1 block away, it jumped up and made an ambush. It jumped onto Chris, and he ran around, trying to knock him over. I came to him armed with a stick to attack it, when suddenly bats flew into action and covered both of them. Whenever I got close, it would push me back. After about 3 minutes, the bats flew away. Chris' minecraft deleted by itself. He was so shocked in fact he got 67 goosebumps. Chris' minecraft model lay dead, without a flesh. The creature looked at me, and I ran. I ran so fast and so out of control, I didn't know I went into a jungle biome and stumbled into some jungle trees and stuck on cobwebs. The creature was on hot pursuit like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. I eventually lost it, and a jungle temple was nearby. I went into it to regain hunger, when the creature was already there and ambushed. It jumped on me and jumpscared, then literally crashing and deleting my game. Chris opened his vibe to chat with his other friends, until an unknown user joined and chatted "YOU ARE DEAD BY THE NIGHT." Chris got so shaken up, he couldn't wait for his parents to come pick him up and decided to walk home. I waved him goodbye and he left. After about 2 hours, Chris' mother called me. She said that if Chris was still in my home, and I said he walked home alone. She gasped, and told me he should've been here by now, because me and Chris houses are only a few blocks away. I said maybe he took a break at a nearby drinks shop or something, and she hung up. The next morning, police was here. Chris' mother was outside, telling a police officer something. When I got down and ate breakfast, I was questioned by the police officer. He asked me what happened to Chris, and I replied that he just decided to walk home alone. The police officer frowned, and asked me one last thing:What happened before Chris left. And I, who was a witness about it all along, told him about...........The nightcrawler. Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Monster